


Prejuicio (y orgullo)

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Crowley's Moustache (Good Omens), Excessive Drinking, Gay Pride, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: “Vamos, ángel, no te pongas así. Te invito a cenar” dijo Crowley con su voz más tentadora.El rostro de Azirafel se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, pero enseguida frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Está bien, pero con una condición”“¿Huh?”“Que te afeites esa cría de rata que parece haber anidado sobre tu labio superior”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	1. Te arrepentirás por la mañana.

_Londres, 1974_

Crowley, sonriente, tiró su último trozo de pan a un pato especialmente gordo que nadaba en el estanque de de St. James Park.

Le había explicado su proyecto de la M25 al ángel y no había conseguido un wahoo, sin embargo, éste había puesto los ojos en blanco durante tanto rato que creyó que se le quedarían así para siempre. Hacer rabiar a Azirafel era casi tan divertido como hacerle sonreír.

Habiendo conseguido lo primero el demonio se disponía a lograr lo segundo. 

“Vamos, ángel, no te pongas así. Te invito a cenar” dijo Crowley con su voz más tentadora.

El rostro de Azirafel se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, pero enseguida frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Está bien, pero con una condición”

“¿Huh?”

“Que te afeites esa cría de rata que parece haber anidado sobre tu labio superior”

“¿Conque esas tenemos, eh? ¿Vamos a empezar a poner condiciones estéticas? Pues nada de pajaritas de cuadros para ti, ángel.”

Azirafel lo valoró un instante “Me parece justo” añadió finalmente y, con un pase de manos su habitual pajarita se transformó en un elegante pañuelo gris y azul.

El demonio por su parte se frotó bajo la nariz con el dorso de la mano e hizo desaparecer su bigote.

Las cosas habían estado un poco raras entre ellos desde el episodio del termo de agua bendita y Crowley se alegraba de que empezasen a caer de nuevo en sus viejas rutinas. Aun así ambos evitaban conscientemente el tema. (Ese ‘vas muy rápido para mí’ aún escocía como una quemadura reciente.)

El demonio tenía un mantra que repetía compulsivamente en su cabeza cuando pasaba tiempo con Azirafel: NO LA CAGUES. Pensarlo no era suficiente, se dijo a si mismo, debería habérselo tatuado en la mano o ponerlo un cartel de neón, o mejor, alquilar una valla publicitaria. 

Si Crowley hubiera tenido algún interés en entrenar su inteligencia intrapersonal se hubiera dado cuenta de que poseía cierta tendencia al autoboicot y que, por lo tanto, solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabase, de facto, cagándola de la forma más estrepitosa posible. 

____________________________

Varias horas después un ángel y un demonio absurdamente borrachos caminaban por las calles de Londres. 

Los sentidos demoniacos de Crowley estaban terriblemente embotados y las gafas de sol no le ayudaban el absoluto a navegar en medio de la noche. Se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó de lado cuan largo era. “¡ÁRBOL VAAA!” aulló desde el suelo. Sus carcajadas llenaron el aire nocturno mezcladas con las risitas sofocadas de Azirafel. Ambos estaban en un estado cercano a la euforia provocado por la ingesta masiva de whiskey escocés (el cual podría, o no, haberse consumido acompañado por otras substancias populares en la década )

“Francamente, querido muchacho, me parece que no estás en condiciones” sentenció petulante el ángel tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a recuperar la verticalidad. 

Su columna vertebral no parecía colaborar demasiado para mantener dicha posición, así que Azirafel se pasó uno de sus largos brazos por sus hombros para sostenerlo. Él tampoco iba precisamente sobrio así que ambos avanzaron dando tumbos hacia el piso de Crowley.

“Gracias ángel” mustió el demonio “siempre puedo contar contigo para echarme una mano ¿verdad?”

“No digas tonterías Crowley, te arrepentirás por la mañana”

“Nononono, de eso nada. Azirafel, eres un muy buen aaa…” algo en la sopa etílica que era el cerebro del demonio apuntó perezosamente a lo inadecuado de la palabra “… aadversario! ¡Eso es! Tú, querido amigo, eres un muy buen adversario” pausa “Uhg, mierda” 

Azirafel rio ante los desvaríos de su compañero. Él mismo acostumbraba a negar su amistad en público, pero caminando los dos solos al amparo de la noche no parecía tan grave. 

La puerta del edificio de Crowley se abrió para ambos. El ascensor estaba en la planta baja porque los dos esperaban que así fuera.

El demonio se quedó un momento en silencio pero le constaba no verbalizar sus pensamientos en ese estado. 

“En el último bar, ¿te fijaste en esa chica?”

El ángel lo miró desconcertado “No se de qué me hablas”

“La chica, en el bar, ángel. La alta de pelo afro” insitió Crowley gesticulando salvajemente “No te quitaba los ojos de encima”

“Oh, por el amor de Dios. Absoluta y positivamente no. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en mi?”

“Que sí, Azirafel. Nos hemos visto relug… regul… a menudo durante seis milenios…” el demonio le pasó el brazo por los hombros y puntualizó sus palabras golpeándolo con su largo índice en el pecho “… y mejoras con los años, ángel. Como un buen vino”

Azirafel emitió un resoplido de desdén, se desembarazó del abrazo parcial de su amigo y tiró de él fuera del ascensor.

Éste se acercó hasta la entrada de su apartamento y, olvidando que habitualmente su puerta se abría para él sin más, procedió a tratar de introducir la llave en la cerradura. 

“Me halagas, muchacho, pero lo que intentaba decirte es que es imposible que se fijase en mi estado tú a mi lado” 

Al demonio se le cayeron las llaves. Derrotado por la cerradura apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. “Ngk. Cállate”

El ángel se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, resoplando. La euforia empezaba a remitir lentamente dejándole una curiosa sensación de ingravidez. Eso había que remediarlo. Se animó a replicar un teatral pase de manos de sus cursillos de magia por correspondencia y sacó una botella de licor dorado de la nada.

El demonio rió complacido “Ese si que es un truco que pagaría por ver. Siempre he pensado que se te daría mejor si hicieses magia de verdad” dijo cogiendo la botella, echando un buen trago y pasándosela a Azirafel.

“¿Y dónde estaría la gracia?” preguntó el ángel bebiendo también.

“En que te saldrían los trucos, por una vez” lo picó el demonio. El ángel le propinó un codazo en las costillas (uno muy flojito, casi travieso teniendo en cuenta la tremenda fuerza angelical del Principado). “¡Eyy! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Acaso es mentira?”

“¡Tú, criatura insufrible!” lo regañó el ángel tratando en vano de contener la risa. Dejó la botella y levantó un puño para golpearlo en el brazo, más un gesto de camaradería que ofensivo, pero el demonio lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

De pronto Crowley se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del ángel, prácticamente frente a frente, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. El olor de su colonia se mezclaba con el alcohol en su aliento, y entonces el demonio hizo lo que mejor se le daba: cagarla.

Crowley recorrió las míseras pulgadas que los separaban del ángel y lo besó en los labios. Un segundo después ya era adicto a la sensación. A su aliento contra su boca, a la suavidad de esos labios rosados y a la cálida sensación que se asentaba en su pecho. 

Azirafel gimió suavemente y por un instante parecía que iba a responder al beso, pero entonces abrió los ojos horrorizado, se levantó tambaleándose y dio un par de inseguros pasos hacia atrás.

“Tú… tú no puedes…” balbuceó escandalizado, pero enseguida recuperó su voz “¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy un Ángel del Señor, no un incauto humano al que puedas tentar! ¿A qué crees que juegas?” 

“Azirafel, yo…” mustió el demonio tratando de levantarse.

“NO” gritó el ángel airado “NO TE ACERQUES A MI. ERES…” cogió aire tratando de recomponerse “Eres una criatura retorcida. No te atrevas a volver a aparecer en mi presencia” 

Crowley no fue capaz de hacer nada más que ver como Azirafel desaparecía en el interior del ascensor. Cuando se cerraron las puertas le pareció que sonaban como un martillazo en el último clavo de la tapa de su ataúd.

Tomó la botella del suelo y se puso en pie. Esta vez la puerta del piso sí se abrió para él. Echó un trago largo y se tambaleo hacia las cavernosas profundidades de su guarida.

__________________________

Azirafel masticó su enfado durante todo el trayecto en taxi. Entró en la librería y cerró de un portazo. Trató de llegar a su escritorio pero no creyó que lo fuera a conseguir. Temblaba como una hoja, lleno de rabia y miedo. Se apoyó contra el lateral de una estantería y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Una cosa era el Arreglo, o ser amigos, pero esto… 

Crowley era un demonio, se dijo a si mismo, una criatura vil y desalmada a la que odiar. Su relación no era más que una extraña simbiosis, una anomalía que había que suprimir. Nada más. ¿Cómo podía ser un ángel si no era capaz de combatir a su enemigo?

“Joder” mustió agobiado pasándose una mano por la cara. Si esto trascendía, si alguien se enteraba… reprimió un escalofrío. Su relación con la oficina central ya no era muy fluida, pero si algún arcángel descubría que había tenido acercamientos inapropiados con un demonio sería el hazmerreir. Podía ver el desprecio en las miradas de sus superiores, sería repudiado, quizás castigado, y Crowley…

Oh Crowley, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Por qué había tenido que estropearlo todo? ¿Acaso no se lo estaban pasando bien? Habían cenado (al menos Azirafel) habían bebido y charlado como siempre. Y entonces él había… tragó saliva, tembló de nuevo. Lo había besado. Había presionado su boca contra la de él, compartiendo un aliento que no necesitaban. Había habido ternura en ese beso, en la forma en que sus labios se habían rozado, casi como una caricia. 

Se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios, sintiendo el fantasma del beso, el olor a cuero y humo del demonio pareció embriagarlo de nuevo. Gimió contra la mano apretada contra su boca y una inesperada corriente eléctrica recorrió sus muslos y su vientre. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado haciendo un esfuerzo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo se encontró con un prominente bulto en sus pantalones. Volvió a cerrar los ojos golpeando la madera de la estantería con la cabeza. “Mierda”.

____________________________

Algunas ilustraciones [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230877/chapters/61159114).


	2. Por la mañana

Azirafel estaba ante la puerta del apartamento de Crowley a primera hora del día siguiente. Se había sentido tentado de irse dos veces pero había vuelto sobre sus pasos antes siquiera de llegar al ascensor. Llevaba cinco minutos enteros retorciéndose las manos incapaz de decidirse a llamar. Finalmente cogió aire y golpeó la madera de la puerta con los nudillos. Nadie respondió.

“Normal” pensó “No creo que quiera volver a hablarte después de tu comportamiento de anoche, tú estúpida parodia de ángel” aún así lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez la puerta se movió unos centímetros, como si no se hubiera cerrado del todo.

El ángel asomó la cabeza al interior y, al no ver a nadie, avanzó unos metros por el oscuro pasillo. “Crowley” llamó en voz alta. Tampoco hubo respuesta, quizás ni siquiera estuviese en el piso. Llegó al salón y se sorprendió al encontrarse un revoltijo de botellas vacías por el suelo. En el sofá el demonio roncaba ligeramente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos, parecía que en algún momento de la noche había perdido el conocimiento a causa de un consumo masivo de alcohol.

Azirafel suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero que no había estado ahí un segundo antes. “Al menos ha tenido el buen criterio de desmayarse boca abajo” pensó “Dudo que el pobre pudiera soportar la vergüenza de aparecer Abajo descorporizado por haberse ahogado en su propio vómito.”

Se remangó y se dispuso a pelearse con la infame cafetera que habitaba en la cocina del demonio.

Crowley se despertó con el olor a café en el ambiente, gruñó y cerró los ojos de nuevo al recordar la debacle de ayer. Entonces notó como alguien le sacudía un hombro gentilmente.

“Crowley, muchacho, ¿estás despierto?” dijo una inconfundible voz.

El demonio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada azul grisácea del ángel. “’Zirafel…” murmuró con voz ronca “lo siento” añadió.

El ángel se alarmó al ver los brillantes ojos dorados empañarse por la tristeza “No, querido, de ningún modo. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. He dicho cosas que… bueno, francamente, no son ciertas.” Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos. “Emm… he hecho café, si te apetece…” dijo al final tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

El demonio lo miró un momento desconcertado, pero enseguida reaccionó “Sí, claro, café. Dame un segundo para levantarme”

Azirafel asintió y volvió a la cocina, dejando al demonio recuperar la compostura. Éste se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos en un intento de que el salón dejase de dar vueltas. Las palabras del ángel no tenían sentido. Estaba claro que él era una criatura retorcida que había abusado de la confianza del dulce Azirafel. O al menos así se sentía. Suspiró con el corazón en un puño y se levantó del sofá. Recorrió tambaleante el corto trecho hasta su cocina y se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la parte más alta de la encimera.

El ángel le sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y el demonio bebió en silencio. ¿Alguna vez habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablar? (A parte de los agradables momentos en que Crowley dormía y Azirafel leía). El ángel insistía en mirar a cualquier parte menos a él.

“¿Te encuentras mejor?” preguntó cunado la taza estuvo vacía. Él tenía una taza de té en las manos, pero no había bebido ni un sorbo.

“Sehh” El demonio no podía afrontar la conversación que estaba por venir, sencillamente no podía. Tragó en un vano intento de deshacer el nudo que empezaba a apretarse en su garganta. “Voy a darme una ducha” croó y se escabulló hacia el cuarto de baño.

Azirafel sonrió amargamente y dejó la taza en la encimera. “Por supuesto que está enfadado” se dijo “¿cómo no iba a estarlo?”. Volvió al salón y empezó a recoger el desorden. Podría hacer un milagro, desde luego, pero necesitaba algo que hacer para no volverse loco.

Varios minutos después un demonio abrumado, envuelto en una toalla, compartía sofá con un ángel que parecía vibrar de pura ansiedad. Al final fue el ángel el que habló.

“Crowley, creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento de anoche”

“Ngk… no hay nada que explicar, ángel”

“No, querido, déjame, por favor…” tomó aire antes de seguir “Anoche dije todas esas cosas, esas tonterías porque… porque tuve miedo. Entiendo que estés enfadado, querido.”

“No estoy enfadado, espera… ¿Miedo? ¿Tuviste miedo de mi?” preguntó el demonio desconcertado.

“Oh, Dios, no” respondió Azirafel con una risa amarga. “Tuve miedo de mi mismo, de lo que sentí cuando tú…” un intenso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. “¿Por qué lo hiciste en realidad? No puedo comprenderlo” añadió súbitamente en voz más baja.

“¿Que por qué lo hice?” Crowley parecía cada vez más confuso “Ángel, ¿cómo pretendes que alguien pase seis mil años orbitándote sin querer besarte?” gruñó finalmente recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

Azirafel notó como aumentaba su pulso ante la velada confesión. No pudo evitar echar una ojeada al demonio sentado a su lado ahora que éste no podía verlo. La toalla firmemente sujeta a su cintura sólo acentuaba su alargada figura. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto de un fino vello rojizo, acompañado por alguna peca aquí y allá. Reprimió un escalofrío. Se habían visto desnudos más veces, habían compartido baños en roma y en una ocasión una sauna en Finlandia, pero ahora el contexto era otro. Se humedeció los labios inconscientemente. “¿Siempre se siente uno así?” murmuró casi sin querer.

“¿Huh? ¿Es que nunca te han besado, ángel?” dijo el demonio, ahora mirándolo fijamente.

“Alguna vez” dijo él encogiéndose de hombros “Por guardar las apariencias, más que nada, pero nunca así. Supongo que tiene que ver con que tú eres…bueno…tú” el sonrojo del ángel se acentuó aún más.

De pronto Crowley se sorprendió a si mismo acortando la distancia entre ambos (“¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS SIENDO TAN ESTUPIDO?” gritó una voz en su cabeza), pero al contrario que anoche la mirada azul del ángel no estaba borrosa por el alcohol, sino limpia y ¿ávida?.

Con mejor criterio que la primera vez el demonio se detuvo a unas pulgadas de los rosados labios para darle la oportunidad al ángel de dar el último paso.

Casi no hubo vacilación. En un instante la boca del ángel estaba contra la suya con un beso descuidado, inexperto y tremendamente excitante. Esta vez no se apartó de él, sino que enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos pelirrojos.

Los suaves labios del ángel se separaron ligeramente, lo justo para que el demonio pudiera deslizar la larga lengua en el cálido interior de su boca. Si el primer y brevísimo beso le había parecido embriagador éste era como volver al Edén. El sabor del ser celestial saturaba sus sentidos, la mano entre su pelo mandaba una sensación electrizante por su espina dorsal y los quedos sonidos de placer de ambos se mezclaban entre su aliento compartido.

Un segundo después Azirafel estaba sentado a horcajadas en el regazo del demonio. El ángel no era del todo consciente de como había llegado allí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo distraído que estaba explorando el interior de la boca de Crowley con su lengua, nadie se lo podría echar en cara.

Azirafel siempre se había sentido atraído por las experiencias sensoriales más que otros ángeles. Se maravillaba con el arte y la música, la comida, los aromas de los libros y el tacto de las telas, pero nada de eso podía compararse a las sensaciones que lo asaltaban en ese instante. La calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo del demonio, sus cabellos húmedos entre sus dedos, su sabor y su olor a humo, cuero, pasta de dientes y un poco a azufre. Su corporación empezaba a responder de forma bastante entusiasta, y estaba seguro de que él podía notarlo.

La reacción fue inmediata. Las manos del demonio recorrieron su espalda y volvieron a subir por su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su chaleco con sus largos dedos. Azirafel gimió sin refrenarse cuando Crowley mordió suavemente su labio inferior y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontró a si mismo frotándose instintivamente contra la, cada vez más evidente, erección del demonio.

Una voz en su cerbro ahogado en endorfinas pareció aportar algo de cordura "Espera" se dijo "¿Qué estás haciendo?". El ángel se asustó por la súbita pérdida de autocontrol. Con un respingo se separó del demonio dejándose caer pesadamente contra el brazo opuesto del sofá.


	3. Sin arrepentimientos

Los dos respiraban pesadamente. Crowley se echó hacia atrás el cabello aún húmedo sin atreverse a mirar directamente al ángel. Azirafel, por su parte, era incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima, su vista se deleitaba en la piel expuesta y en el prominente bulto entre las piernas del demonio que la toalla no acertaba a ocultar. Pero no podía guardarse sus dudas.

“Crowley, no deberíamos…” dijo el ángel con voz ronca.

“¿Por qué no? ¿Creí que habías dicho que conmigo era distinto?” un velo de tristeza cubría la voz del demonio. Alcanzó un cojín para cubrir su esfuerzo. Ahora, sin el ángel sobre él se sentía avergonzado.

“Y lo es…Es sólo que si se enteran Arriba… o Abajo…ambos estaríamos en problemas.”

“Ángel, si se enteran del Arreglo ya estamos jodidos, ¿cómo diablos podría ser peor?” atajó el demonio con más dureza de la que pretendía. Durante un segundo solo se oyó sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad. “¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad? Sabes que no va a pasar nada que no desees” añadió más suavemente.

“Eso es lo que me preocupa, querido, mis propios deseos. ¿Cómo puedo ser un ángel si siento esto hacia ti? ¡Es un pecado! Y de los gordos, si me permites la expresión. ¿Cómo puedo ser defensor de la virtud y ser incapaz de combatir estos… impulsos?”

El demonio sintió como si lo apuñalara en el pecho. ‘Un pecado de los gordos’ como no. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender?. Para ser tan listo Azirafel podía ser bastante duro de mollera.

Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero solo logró una secuencia inconexa de consonantes. Al final respiró hondo y se acercó a él, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. “Azirafel, yo…” los ojos dorados se fijaron en los grises un momento, incapaz de verbalizar el complejo remolino de emociones en el que se veía envuelto. Tomó una mano del ángel entre las suyas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho.

De pronto en Principado se vio arrastrado por una oleada de amor. No se parecía al de los humanos. Este sentimiento era antiguo, doloroso y devastador, pero era inconfundible. El retorcido y oscuro corazón del demonio bombeaba oleadas de crudo afecto contra su palma. Al ángel se le empañaron los ojos y la voz de Crowley sonó rota por la emoción. “Esto es lo único que no me fue arrebatado en la caída. Si no es mutuo no pasa nada” susurró “pero si lo es no me digas que es un pecado. No puede serlo”

Azirafel se quedó sin palabras por una vez. Acarició el alto pómulo del demonio y reposó su frente contra la de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba guardándose todo eso? Y él que creía que esto era un juego para Crowley, una tentación más que se le había vuelto en contra. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Seis mil años de amistad se habían transmutado en un instante en algo completamente nuevo. No había vuelta atrás y Azirafel estaba agradecido por ello. Su corazón latía desbocado y un sentimiento salvaje se desataba en su pecho. Por un instante se sintió libre. Su voz sonó temblorosa pero clara.

“No, claro que no lo es, mi dulce adversario”. Cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

El demonio las secó con dos besos y depositó un tercero en la comisura de los labios del ángel. Éste respondió enseguida volviendo sumergirlos a ambos en un beso profundo y cálido.

El ángel se maravilló ante la habilidad del demonio para doblar las reglas del mundo. El amor no podía ser un pecado en ningún caso. Si no lo era sus deseos eran legítimos y por lo tanto podía dejar arrastrarse por ellos sin temor a ningún castigo. Quiso reír ante la paradoja.

Azirafel seguía apoyado contra el brazo del sofá y Crowley se recostó sobre él para continuar besándolo más cómodamente. Alternaba el roce de sus labios con incursiones hacia el cuello de su compañero, marcando la pálida piel, atrapando entre los dientes el lóbulo de una oreja… La toalla quedó olvidada a un lado y de pronto el demonio se encontró presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el del ángel, absurdamente vestido.

Las suaves manos del ser celestial acariciaban su espalda y sus cabellos, gimiendo entre beso y beso. Crowley podía notar el miembro del ángel, duro bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Quiso arrancárselos, desnudarlo por completo y hacerlo temblar de placer. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás todo esto fuese demasiado deprisa para Azirafel. Si al ángel solo lo habían besado “alguna vez” ¿que probabilidades había de que hubiese experimentado algo más? Debía preguntar.

“Azirafel” susurró peinando los sedosos rizos dorados. “¿Has follado alguna vez?”

“Oh, por Dios, Crowley. ¡No es necesario emplear ese lenguaje!” Lo reprendió el ángel escandalizado. “Pero para tu información, sí, una vez con una joven encantadora, en Babilonia”

El demonio esperó un instante, animando al ángel a continuar.

“Lo cierto es que en aquel momento pensé que, simplemente, no era lo mío” la mano del ángel siguió bajando por la espalda del ser infernal hasta acariciar una de sus prietas nalgas.

“Ngk… ¿y ahora? ¿qué piensas?”

“Ahora empiezo a creer que, quizás no había encontrado la compañía adecuada”

(“¿Cómo?” Gritó una voz en el cerebro de Crowley “¿Cómo un Ángel del Señor puede tener una voz tan tentadora?”)

El demonio retomó sus atenciones al cuello de Azirafel, depositando suaves besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su garganta, buscando los lugares que provocaban gemidos más desesperados. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa azul claro, acariciando el fino vello blanquecino, besando el esternón en clara dirección descendente.

“Prométeme que me pedirás que pare si algo no te gusta” le dijo mientras enterraba la cara en la blanda carne de su vientre y acariciaba con sus manos la cara externa de sus muslos.

“Oh, querido, me da la impresión de que el problema va a ser justo lo contrario” respondió el ángel sin poder reprimir el movimiento de sus caderas.

El demonio rio y comenzó a soltar los botones del pantalón de Azirafel. Mientras, acarició el bulto a través de la tela arrancando un profundo suspiro de la garganta del ángel. Se pasó la lengua por los labios jadeando por la anticipación. Ni sus más obscenas fantasía hacían justicia a la visión de ese miembro erecto. La suave piel rosada palpitaba ligeramente entre sus manos. Notaba la mirada del Principado fija el él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hambre que destilaban esos ojos grisáceos.

Azirafel lo vio sonreír y se preguntó como había podido estar tan ciego ante sus propios sentimientos. Recorrería los páramos del infierno por esa sonrisa, pensó, pero cuando los labios del demonio rodearon la cabeza de su esfuerzo ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y un ruidoso gemido se escapó de sus labios.

“Ahhh, sí, querido mío. Se siente tan bien… ”

Crowley lamía la resbaladiza piel del glande mientras recorría con su mano toda la longitud del maravilloso esfuerzo que el ángel había hecho para él.

“Mmmmnn… esa lengua tuya es indudablemente diabólica” gruñó.

Realmente no era una sorpresa que Azirafel fuese tan verbal, pero era un descubrimiento maravilloso. Recorrió con su larga lengua la parte inferior del miembro y reanudó sus atenciones en la zona más sensible.

El ángel llegó al límite de la coherencia y murmuraba sinsentidos mientras intentaba mantener los movimientos de sus caderas bajo control, pero conforme la tensión y el placer se acumulaban en su vientre la tarea se volvía más difícil. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan distinto? Cada leve movimiento de los labios del demonio enviaba una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que el ángel miraba hacia abajo y veía a esa hermosa criatura de ojos ambarinos lamer su pene con avidez, temía descorporizarse.

Entonces el demonio empezó a bajar alojando su miembro cada vez más y más profundo. Cuando el ángel se sintió completamente rodeado por la calidez de la boca del ser infernal supo que no podría refrenarse ni un segundo más.

“Oh..oh.. Crowley” fue lo único que acertó a articular antes alcanzar el clímax.

El demonio no se retiró, si no que chupó con más empeño para no dejar escapar ni una gota del blanco fluido. El ángel se arqueaba contra él hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos pelirrojos, gritando en la cresta de su placer y Crowley gimió también al saberse la causa del mismo.

Cuando se apartó de Azirafel este aún temblaba levemente. “Querido…” susurró “Lo sien…”

“No” atajó el demonio “ no te atrevas a disculparte, ángel” se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá y apoyó su mejilla contra el amplio pecho del Principado.

Azirafel lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí para depositar un beso entre la melena rojiza.

El esfuerzo del demonio temblaba contra su vientre, intacto, pero éste lo ignoró. Prefería prolongar este extraño momento de afecto. El ángel no pensaba igual, con la mano libre acarició la huesuda cadera de Crowley, mimando su vientre y su pubis antes de tomar entre sus dedos el largo miembro.

“Oh, que egoísta he sido, mi dulce muchacho” se lamentó Azirafel.

“Ngk” gruñó el demonio “No hace falta, ángel”

Pero Azirafel lo ignoró y empezó e estimular su esfuerzo con movimientos lentos pero firmes.

“¡NNNNGK! ¡Joder!” el demonio ocultó su rostro contra la curva del cuello del ángel. “No me hagas caso, sí que hace falta. No te atrevas a parar”

Azirafel rio y lo abrazó contra él con más fuerza. Crowley por su parte chasqueó los dedos y la ropa de Azirafel desapareció por completo. El ángel dio un respingo y sintió como el demonio sonreía contra su hombro.

“Sería una lastima estropear el único chaleco que tienes posterior a 1890” se burló entre jadeos.

“Oh, cállate” lo cortó el ángel apresurando los movimientos de su mano.

“Gggggnnn”

Crowley empezaba a moverse necesitado de más estimulación, basculando sus caderas, buscando el placer contra la palma del ángel, ahogando gemidos cada vez más desesperados contra su cuello.

El Principado se mordió el labio inferior. Empezaba a notar su propia excitación aumentando de nuevo, aunque solo hacía unos minutos que el demonio le había proporcionado un orgasmo más que decente, pero los sonidos y los movimientos de éste le resultaban terriblemente eróticos.

Aún en su estado a Crowley no le pasó desapercibida la creciente inquietud del ser celestial. Acercó su mano al esfuerzo del ángel, que empezaba a latir con interés, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Se separó de él lo mínimo posible y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, aproximando los miembros de ambos y haciendo que el ángel los rodease con su suave mano.

“¿Te parece bien?” preguntó con absurda timidez.

“Es una idea deliciosa, querido” respondió Azirafel empezando a acariciarlos de nuevo.

Los dos gimieron ante el contacto piel con piel. Los besos profundos y salvajes se alternaban con los jadeos y gruñidos de placer. Azirafel los masturbaba a ambos con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y cada vez más erráticos. El demonio se arqueaba hacia él yendo al encuentro de su mano una y otra vez y el ángel sentía crecer la sensación irrefrenable del éxtasis en el interior de sus muslos.

“Ahh, Crowley… sí, eso es… no te pares, ya casi… ooufff” gimió el ser celestial sintiéndose al borde del abismo.

Sintió al demonio tensarse sobre él sin detener los frenéticos movimientos de su pelvis, acompañados de su nombre susurrado una y otra vez como una plegaria. “¡Azirafel! ¡Joderjoderjoder… Aaahh!” Con dos embestidas más Crowley derramaba su semen sobre la mano y el vientre el principado.

La sola visión de la corporación del ser infernal temblando de placer y derramándose sobre él provocó el clímax del ángel. “¡Crowley!” gritó de nuevo, y con un grave suspiro añadió sus propios fluidos a los del demonio.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo, eufóricos, apoyando una mejilla contra la del otro, recuperando el aliento y disfrutando de la curiosa sensación de tranquilidad.

Azirafel chasqueó los dedos para limpiarlos y se tumbó en el sofá llevando al demonio con él. Se sumieron en un silencio extraño mientras cobraban conciencia de su actual situación. La realidad era que nada debía cambiar entre ellos. No podrían verse con más frecuencia, ni compartir un beso en alguno de sus paseos, ni siquiera cogerse de la mano fuera del espacio seguro de sus hogares. Los pocos momentos de intimidad serían como aquel, robados, impredecibles, imposibles de rastrear.

Azirafel dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

“Lo se, ángel, es una mierda” dijo Crowley en voz alta como si hubiese leído en esa exhalación todos los temores de Azirafel.

“Nos las arreglaremos, como siempre, querido” añadió el ángel tras un breve silencio y dejó caer un suave beso en los labios del demonio.

___________________________

Unas horas después un ser oculto y otro etéreo salían de un edificio de Mayfair.

Habían hablado de todo y de nada, como siempre. Habían compartido una taza de té y se habían vestido con un creciente peso en las entrañas. Salir a la calle implicaba abandonar un rincón seguro en un mundo amenazador.

Se quedaron unos momentos en el portal, indecisos a dejarse ir. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer en realidad, pero tampoco podían seguir allí juntos sin levantar sospechas.

Entonces un grupo de personas pasó justo por delante de ellos. Se unían a otros grupos que iban en la misma dirección. Llevaban pancartas y letreros hechos con cosas comunes. Uno de ellos rezaba ‘We demand the right to show affection in public!!!’

El ángel ahogó un sonido de asombro al sentirse profundamente identificado y Crowley reprimió una sonrisilla

“Huh, parece que van algún tipo de marcha por los derechos de las personas homosexuales” comentó el demonio con su habitual aire despreocupado.

“Había olvidado que era hoy, en el barrio no se habla de otra cosa. Dicen que va a ir bastante gente… quizás podría ser un buen evento para generar un poco de caos” dijo Azirafel tratando de mantenerse serio.

“Es posible” concedió el demonio “Creo que tú sí deberías ir, ángel. Me da la impresión de que este es uno de esos actos donde los tuyos deberían implicarse. Por aquello hacer la vida de la gente un poco menos miserable y lo otro de la importancia del amor”

“¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón” el ángel sonrió abiertamente y añadió “¿Consideras que existe la posibilidad de que nos encontremos entre la multitud?”

“Sin duda, altísimas probabilidades” respondió Crowley sonriendo a su vez.

Ambos se echaron a andar tras los jóvenes con pancartas y unos minutos después se encontraron rodeados por decenas de personas más.

El ser infernal deslizó su índice la palma de la mano de su compañero y éste entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Al amparo de la multitud un ángel y un demonio paseaban de la mano.


End file.
